The Light In A World Of Darkness
by Neko-Onna
Summary: 6th chapter added ^_____^. Someone from Angel's past has been looking for him, while dealing with people looking to kill her. my first Angel fic. please R&R!!! Enjoy ^_______^.
1. The Light In a World Of Darkness Chapter...

The Light In a World Of Darkness  
  
AN: My first Angel fic. I've only seen a few episodes so i don't know some things. Also i've invented a few people including the main character. Please review and Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Angel so don't sue me.   
  
  
I sat on a roof, waiting. They would be sending more people to try and kill me. They always did. Every night it's the same. They want me dead. I'm sick of it. But I beat them every time. They're here. There's 2 of them. I stood up slowly while they prepare to fight. "We will get you today, Andrika." One of them said. "That's where you're wrong." I replied. I walked calmly toward them getting ready to kick the shit out of them. I was sick and tired of this shit and my anger was getting worse. Mr. Moron 1 attempted to punch me. He was way too slow. I hit him in the chest so hard that he went skidding, making lots of noise too, across the roof. I turned around to face the other Mr. Moron. I cracked my knuckles and prepared to kill him in one hit.   
  
MEANWHILE  
  
Angel and Cordelia were attempting to get some work done, but the frequent screams, groans and thuds on the roof were distracting them. Angel finally threw his hands in the air and ran up the stairs toward the roof. "Angel, what are you doing?" Cordelia asked him. "What does it look like I'm doing? I'm gonna see what's going on!" He said with a hint of exasperation. "Well excuse me, Mr. Vampire-Who-Has-Way-Too-Many-Mood-Swings." Cordelia said under her breath. "I heard that!" Angel's voice floated down the staircase. Cordelia rolled her eyes and went back to work.  
  
  
Mr Moron # 2 was much stronger than any of the other people they had sent. "My bosses want you dead so I will kill you." I rolled my eyes while kicking him in the stomach and sending him flying. I walked over to him and lifted him up by the shirt collar. I wasn't aware that Angel had opened the Roof Door and was watching and listening to every word I said. I nearly yelled at Mr. Moron # 2, "Listen to me you pompous bastard. You can tell Wolfram and Hart to fucking LEAVE ME ALONE." With that I drew back my fist and charged a lethal energy blast. "Now die." I growled. I pushed my palm into his stomach and blasted him. He fell to the ground with a very large hole in his torso.   
  
  
Angel watched the girl with purple hair, pull back her fist and charge some blue kind of energy thing. Whatever it was, the guy didn't stand a chance. When the guy dropped to the ground with a very large hole in his torso, Angel walked slowly out of the shadows. He didn't know if this girl was a demon or not. She certainly did fight like it. "Who are you?" He asked her.   
  
  
I whirled around at the sound of his voice. It sounded so familiar!!! I stared at him. "Hello? Did you hear what I said?" I just stared at him. Before I could react he walked up to me, transformed into a demon form and lifted me up by the neck. I tried to get his hand off my neck but it was useless. "Now let me ask you some things. Who are you, why were you fighting that guy on my roof, and why are you blaming Wolfram and Hart for your problems with that guy?" I was gasping for air and tried to speak. "Liam........." His hand loosened and I dropped to the ground. He changed back to human form. "How do you know that name?" I got up slowly staring at him intensely. I couldn't believe that he didn't remember! I turned and ran towards the side of the roof and jumped off. "Wait!!!!" he yelled at me. I turned, floating in midair. He walked towards me. "What are you?" He asked, curious. Then my wings that were concealed under the skin in my back, opened and I flew off towards my home.   
  
  
Angel walked down the staircase, preoccupied with what had just happened. By now Gunn and Wesley had joined Cordelia with working on a case. Wesley looked up at Angel walking slowly down the stairs. "Angel, are you all right? You look preoccupied." Angel looked over at him. "What? Oh sorry. It's just that......." Angel walked towards them.   
"Angel, what happened up there?" Cordelia asked him. Angel sat in an armchair, thinking. He put his elbows on his knees and leaned. "Wesley, since you're the expert, I was wondering if you knew anything about a person with wings and that can blast things with energy and can fight better than anyone else?" Angel questioned him.   
"Why do you ask?" Wesley asked, curious.   
Angel looked around at Gunn, Cordelia and Wesley. "Because the girl up on the roof, who looked a hell of a lot like my sister-"  
"Wait a minute. You have a sister?" Gunn interuppted.   
Angel ignored him and continued, "had wings like an angel, fought really really well and now there's a guy up there with a big hole in his torso from an energy blast."   
Wesley paced the floor, considering the options. "Well, it could either be an angel or......."  
"Or what?" Angel and Cordelia said at the same time.   
"Or it could be a Draconian."   
Angel's mouth dropped open. "Guys.........I think both my mother were both Draconians.....and that girl looked a lot like my sister........well except for the purple hair...." Angel said, looking serious.   
Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and Angel all looked at each other.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: U like? Please review or I don't think I'm gonna continue it...........byez. 


	2. The Light In a World Of Darkness Chapter...

The Light In a World Of Darkness  
Chapter 2  
  
AN: thanx for the reviews ^_____^. personally i thought my ending to chapter 1 sucked and that i could have done better. Anyways Enjoy!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel even tho i wish i did.  
  
Where We Left Off:  
  
  
"Angel, do you believe that was your sister?" Wesley questioned him.   
"I don't know. It could have been." Angel put his head in his hands. Wesley stopped pacing and leaned on the table. "Wait.......what was your sister's name?" Wesley asked, thinking.   
"What? What was her name? I don't remember...." Angel said thinking hard.   
"You don't even remember your sister's name?!?!?" Cordelia exclaimed. Angel looked up at her. "Cordelia, I last saw my sister 250 years ago......that's it."   
"What's 'It'?" Cordelia asked in that skeptical voice. Angel stood up from the armchair. "I didn't know that my sister was a Draconian. Until that day. That day when the vampire bit me....I can barely remember it....."  
  
  
I sat in an abandoned warehouse. This was my home. I lay down on the dusty mattress that i slept on. I thought about that day when he was bitten. What i had done out of anger.......  
  
  
~~~~250 Years Ago~~~~  
  
"Liam! Liam where are you?!? Mother wants us to help set the table for supper!!! LIAM!!"   
Angel told them what happened, "My sister yelled at me from the porch. Mother wanted us. I was hiding in the garden waiting for her to go back inside when i heard a voice. It was a deep, not human voice. 'Liam follow me.....' Of course I did. I was young and foolish." "Liam!!! Mother's going to kill you!!!!" I screamed at the grounds around our beautiful house outside of town. God, he could be such a pain!!! I walked back inside where Mother waited. "Mother, Liam won't come out. He was supposed to be in an hour ago!!" Mother grasped my hand. It was callused from the hard work she had done in the garden. "Dear, if he doesn't come in for a half an hour you may go looking for him. You know how your older brother is like." I sighed and sat down in the kitchen chair. "All right Mother." I smiled at her and she returned the smile. "I followed the voice to a dark alley on the outskirts of town. Then the vampire appeared and he bit me. He turned me into a demon." I walked down Main Street looking for him. Sometimes he could be so....so....stupid!!! Main Street was deserted which was odd, since usually Main street is the gossip center of town. I saw something dart from one alley to another. I ran to the alley it had come from. There in the dark, dank alley, I saw him lying on the ground. Liam was very pale and unconsious. "Oh Liam.....what happened to you?" I whispered as I knelt besides him. Then I saw them. The two small holes in his neck. A vampire's mark. I couldn't tell if Liam had been changed into a vampire or if he......was.......dead. I heard something behind me and turned around. I didn't notice Liam open his eyes slowly. "You. You and your kind will pay for what you have done to my brother." I growled angrily. "I saw her wings come out. It was dark, since it was night, but when her wings appeared, there was a bright white light surrounding her." I ripped off my bonnet and prepared to fight. The vampire just stood there laughing. I growled and before I knew it, my entire power had gotten loose and the town was decimated. I had killed 300 people in one blast of white energy. The vampire and Liam disappeared right before the blast. "No...." I knew Liam would head towards the house, to kill Mother and Father. I had to warn them. I ran back to the house. What I found was horrifying. Mother was lying on the floor, with blood all over her face. Liam had gotten here first. I didn't even want to know what had happened to Father. I ran out of the house, never to return.   
  
  
The Present  
  
"So that's what happened. I attacked my family. Killing my parents. I still can't believe I did that...." Angel said, just barely above a whisper. Wesley sighed. "Do you guys want to go to the Karaoke Bar?" Angel asked them. "ANGEL!! How can you think of going to a bar right now?!?!" Cordelia yelled loudly. Angel and Gunn both jumped a foot above the ground. "What? I just thought-" Angel protested. "I agree with Angel. She might have gone there." Wesley suggested. Cordelia rolled her eyes then nodded. The four of them walked out the door.   
  
  
Angel walked into the bar and sat down at the table closest to the door. "You want to sit HERE?" Cordelia was touchy today. They sat down and watched all the demons come into the bar. "So what do we do?" Gunn asked. "We wait and see if she appears.........bingo. That's her." Angel said as the girl with dark purple hair walked into the bar and sat down at the counter.  
  
  
I walked into the bar and sat down at the counter. Soon Wolfram and Hart would be sending more people to kill me. "What would you like?" The guy behind the counter asked me. "Uh, a Pepsi please." I said as I looked around the bar. My Pepsi arrived and I sipped it slowly. I looked up and saw two guys coming towards me. "Hello again, Andrika." I jumped as soon as I heard that voice. I turned around slowly and saw it was the guy from the roof, who was supposed to have a hole in his torso. Now he was good as new. "You...." I growled. Somehow Wolfram and Hart had created some kind of super person. I looked back down at my Pepsi. "What do you want with me?" I said loudly. Almost everyone in the place looked at me. "You know why." The guy said. ~That's IT.~ I jumped vertically off the chair, and in matrix-style moves, kicked both of them in the face. I landed on my feet and looked around the bar. I hadn't noticed before but there were more of them in the back. I turned towards the door and saw him. Before I bolted out the door, I whispered as I passed him, "Liam....It's me." Then I ran out of the bar with the hitmen following me.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: well? I hope u like ^^. Please review or i won't continue (i think). it was a bit too short for my liking but the next one will be longer, I promise. ^________^ 


	3. The Light In A World Of Darkness Chapter...

The Light In A World Of Darkness Chapter 3  
  
AN: I'm BEGGING you to review!!! PLEASE!!!!!! .........ahem..........anyways Enjoy!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel even though I really wish I did.  
  
  
Angel watched as the girl kicked both of them in the face. They dropped to the ground quickly. He watched as she looked around. Then she ran by saying, "Liam.....It's me." As soon as she shot through the door, 6 or 7 guys in the back got up and followed her. Angel grabbed Cordelia's arm. "Let's go." He said quietly. Angel got up slowly and Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley followed him out the door.  
  
  
I ran into the alley with the hitmen following close behind. I stopped in front of the dumpster and looked around. They were coming at me from all sides!!! "Oh that is so it!!!" I growled angrily, as 3 guys came toward me. I hit one guy in the chest with my palm. He went flying as did another guy who I kicked in the head. They were down but now there were 5 guys left......including the guy that I had kicked unconcious in the bar!! The one from the roof!!! I didn't notice Angel and the others leaning around the corner of the building watching me fight. "Dammit, don't you ever die?!?!?" I yelled at the Undead guy, as I ran up the wall and did a backflip off. I hit one guy in the back with an energy blast while I double-kicked 2 others. That left only Undead over there and another one........but I didn't see the other one until it was too late. The guy had somehow climbed onto the roof from the dumpster. He jumped on me and pinned me against the wall. I struggled as Undead came closer to me. Then the other guy got out a large dagger and jammed it in my side. I winced but didn't cry out. I saw Undead pull something out of his pocket. It was a needle, with some sort of chemical attached. But before he could stick it in my neck, he and the other guy were lifted off of me by someone. It was Liam!!!! I winced as I got up. The dagger fell out of my side with my blood on it's hilt. "Liam it's you.......Finally I don't have to search any longer......" I whispered before the black darkness took me. Then I fainted and fell into his arms.   
  
  
Angel caught her as she fell. He knew immediatly it was her. His sister. "Angel, we have to get out of here!! They could be sending more guys as we speak!!!" Cordelia said, nervous as she looked around the alley. Angel nodded as he picked his sister up off the ground. "Angel, is she hurt?" Wesley asked. "We'll have to wait until we get to the hotel to check." Angel said as he walked out of the alley carrying the unconcious girl. Angel unlocked the car and put her gently on the backseat. Then he noticed the blood on his hands. He looked at her shirt and there was blood all over it. "Oh shit." He said out loud. Cordelia was just getting into the front seat when she heard Angel. "Angel? What's wrong?" She asked, scared. "Just get in the car. We've got to get there fast." He got into the car as Gunn and Wesley sat in the backseat with the girl. "Uh...Angel not to worry you or anything, but she's uh......bleeding......a lot........" Gunn said, looking at the girl's wound. "I know that. That's why I'm speeding down Colfax right now." Angel said, with a hint of sarcasm in his voice. Gunn muttered an 'oh' as they pulled up in front of the old hotel. Angel got out of the car and opened the door. He grabbed her and carried her up to the hotel entrance. "Uh....Cordelia....uh help!" Angel yelled at her. Cordelia ran up the walk and opened the door. She ran inside with the others following her. Angel kicked the door closed as he walked into the main hallway. He gently set the girl on the floor and laid her down on her back. Now there was even more blood. Wesley kneeled near her. "Where's the wound?" He asked. "I don't know but I think it's there." Angel pointed to the girl's left side. Wesley nodded. Angel nodded back and gently lifted the blood-soaked shirt off the girl's stomach. There was a quarter-sized deep wound in her left side. "That does NOT look good." Cordelia said, quietly. Angel looked up at her. "What? All I said was-" Angel looked back at the girl. The girl groaned and clutched her left side. "Wh-where......where am I?" She said, drowsy.   
  
  
I woke with a burning pain in my side. I opened my eyes to find Liam staring at me intensely. "Wh-where......where am I?" I asked. "You're in the hallway of an old hotel." Gunn yelled across the room. Angel glared at him then turned back to me. "Will you be all right?" He asked me in a sincere tone. I nodded. I placed my hands on the wound and pressed. I winced but soon the pain was subsiding. I lifted my hands off the wound. It was healed. No blood, no hole. Sometimes being able to heal your own wounds could come in handy. I got up slowly with Angel helping me. Even though my wound was healed, the new skin could easily tear if I didn't take it easy for a few minutes. I needed to change but all my clothes were back at the warehouse and I knew that the W+H guys were most likely searching there. There was always the option of getting one here by magic but I didn't really want to change in front of everyone. But that seemed like the only option so I took it. I told them that I was going to change shirts and I was going to turn my back on them. Cordelia came up to me. "How are you going to change shirts?" She asked, curious. "Magic." I replied smiling. Wesley and Gunn were engaged in a conversation when suddenly my new sleeve-less dragon shirt came into view right in front of me. "Don't even take a peek at my front or I'm going to smack you upside the head." I told the guys. I took off my black sleeve-less jacket (that reached to my knees *sorry i just had to add that article of clothing*) and lifted my blood-soaked shirt above my head. I threw it on the floor and reached for my new shirt. Then I heard a low gasp from somebody. I put my shirt on my front and turned around. Angel walked up to me. "What?" I asked. "Turn around." Angel ordered. I did and I felt his fingers on the upper right side of my back. I knew then what he was studying. The tattoo.  
  
  
AN: Do u like?? oooooooooooo!!!! a cliffhangar......i think :P. ne ways, i'll try to get the 4th chapter out later. REVIEW!!!!!!!!! 


	4. The Light In a World Of Darkness Chapter...

The Light In A World Of Darkness Chapter 4  
  
AN: Why won't anyone review anymore???? *crys*.......also the past thingy in uh....i think it was chapter 2...but anyways I had no idea what Angel's past was until a few days ago (after I had written that chapter and posted it)........anyways here's chapter 4. enjoy!!!! Sorry it's so late. I've been busy and have had a severe case of writer's block X_X.......anyways......REVIEW DAMMIT!!!!!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Angel even tho I really wish I did.   
  
  
"This.....this looks almost exactly like mine......" Angel muttered as he studied my tattoo. "Except that you have little stars around it...." I looked down at the ground. "I know, Liam." I replied. "Call me Angel, ok?" I laughed silently and nodded. "What's your name?" Cordelia asked me. "It's Andrika....I'm surprised that Buffy didn't call you and tell you....." I said to her. Cordelia looked at me strangely. I noticed that Angel had gone rigid. "You know Buffy?" Angel whispered to me. I nodded. "I met her about 2 weeks after you and Cordelia left....of course she had tried to kill me because she thought I was a demon....She told me all about you...." I said. Wesley stood in the back of the room and pondered what Andrika's tattoo could mean. ~What if she is the One? The one the prophecy refers to?~ Wesley thought. I looked up at the window and stared. Then I noticed the sniper hiding in the bushes but it was too late. There was the sound of breaking glass and screams as I fell back with a bullet in my heart. I saw the white light and knew immediatly what was happening. The white light overtook me and I fainted.   
  
  
"Andrika!!!!!" Angel cried out, as she fell back into his arms with a bullet wound to the chest. He knelt slowly on the floor, hugging her body to his chest. There was a large blood stain spreading on her shirt. Cordelia, Gunn and Wesley rushed over. Cordelia knelt on her knees, looking at Andrika's pale face. "Oh Angel......what if she doesn't make it?" Cordelia said, worried. "If my suspicions are correct, then she will make it." Wesley said, maybe a little uncertain. Angel didn't seem to hear them. Angel hugged her body to his chest and put his face on her head. To Cordelia it looked like he was.....crying. But him? It didn't seem possible!! He kept crying softly into Andrika's hair. Cordelia nudged Gunn and he looked at her. "Gunn....Angel's crying!" Cordelia whispered to him. Gunn looked and nodded. They stared in silence as Angel wept over his fallen sister, his tears falling on her pale face.  
  
  
I was in....a dream world. I was alone, utterly and totally alone. The time was soon. I walked towards the end of the dream world and jumped into oblivion.   
  
  
A bright white light filled the room. Angel looked up, confused. Andrika's body was lifted up into the bright light and Angel stood. Cordelia stepped backwards. "What's happening Wesley?" Angel asked him as he turned toward him. "Angel....there is a prophecy that there will be a Draconian girl who will save the world from total darkness. It also says that the "One" will be the sister of the Vampire with a soul....." Wesley replied quietly. Angel looked back at his sister. Wesley didn't tell him the rest of the prophecy. It would worry him WAY too much......Andrika's eyes opened wide. She gasped as she was set down on the ground. "Angel....." She whispered and then fell into a deep sleep. Angel picked her up and and carried her up to one of the rooms on the 2nd floor. Cordelia watched this and shuddered involuntarily. "That's just creepy that she came back to life....." She muttered to herself. "This was prophesized....the way she would find him........but there is a part of the prophecy that I did not tell him...." Wesley said quietly, almost to himself. Cordelia and Gunn turned back around. "It's a bad part isn't it?" Gunn asked. Wesley sighed and nodded. "Well what's the rest of the prophecy?" Cordelia asked, curious yet slightly nervous. Wesley looked up towards the second floor. "The Draconian girl will be betrayed by someone close to her and she will lose her soul. If her soul is not recovered in one day, she will go on a rampage and injure or kill anyone who stands in her way. The one closest to her will fight her and kill her........." Wesley said, with sadness in his voice. Cordelia's jaw dropped. "When will this happen?" Cordelia whispered, her voice cracking. "I'm not sure but I think it will happen soon..." Wesley said. "How will we help-" Gunn stopped talking when he saw Angel walking down the stairs. Angel looked old and weary *ok that was cheesy sorry*. "How is she doing?" Wesley asked him. Angel sighed. "She's asleep.." Angel whispered. He looked on the verge of collapsing. Cordelia saw this and spoke up. "Angel, you need to get some sleep. We'll leave and if they come again call us, ok?" Angel nodded wearily and walked back up the stairs. Cordelia, Wesley and Gunn walked out of the hotel, wondering; worrying when Andrika would lose her soul.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: sorry it's so late!!! please review and i will TRY to get the next part out SOON. byeZ!  



	5. The Light In a World Of Darkness Chapter...

The Light In A World Of Darkness Chapter 5  
  
AN: hi!!! sorry i had this huge project in social studies and i haven't been able to get much done. enjoy! and review before i hurt u!!!  
  
Disclaimer: i do not own Angel so don't sue me.  
  
  
The Next Morning/Afternoon *AN: you'll understand why I put 'Afternoon' if u read down a couple of sentences*  
  
I awoke when i heard birds chirping outside the window. Sunlight hid behind the thick purple curtains. I knew that Angel must be asleep because it was day. I got slowly out of bed and walked out onto the second story balcony. Cordelia and Wesley were below me, talking at the counter. I couldn't quite make out what they were saying but I know I distinctly heard the words, 'Prophecy' and 'Draconian'. Did they know that Mother and I were Draconians? And what was that part about a prophecy? Did they mean that prophecy about....me? How i was the "Light In a World Of Darkness"? I knew that prophecy. It echoes in my mind every single day. I shook my head and walked downstairs. They didn't notice me until I was halfway down the stairs. "Good morning Andrika. Did you sleep well?" Wesley asked me, being sincere. I yawned and nodded. "Would you like some breakfast?" Cordelia asked. "Sure. What is there?" I responded. Cordelia walked to the pantry and started looking through. "Lets see....there's Cocoa Puffs.....Cinnamon Toast Crunch.....All sorts of stuff.....Amazing how Angel has so much food but he never eats it....how weird..." She said as she pulled various cereals out of the pantry. I laughed. "I think i'll have Cinnamon Toast Crunch." I said cheerfully. While Cordelia was getting it ready I glanced at the clock. It was 4 in the afternoon!! "Jeez I slept REALLY late...." I muttered. Wesley overheard me. "We let you sleep because Angel wouldn't be up and you wouldn't have anything to do." I nodded and began to eat. "So when IS Angel going to get up?" I asked, curious. Wesley and Cordelia looked at each other. "When he feels like it." They said at the same time. "Figures..." I muttered. Angel had been like that back home. Got up whenever he felt like it. It was extremely ridiculous. I heard movement upstairs and I knew it wasn't Angel. 1) it was still daylight and 2) it sounded like someone was trashing a room and as far as I knew Angel wouldn't trash his own home. "Do you guys hear that?" I whispered to them. They nodded. I got up from my chair but Cordelia grabbed my arm. "Be careful. It might be the goons from Wolfram and Hart." I nodded and she let go. I walked slowly upstairs. I walked slowly and soundlessy to where the sound was coming from. It was coming from the room I had stayed in. As I got closer I heard two people talking quietly. "It has to be here somewhere!! The Draconians always have a special amulet......" It sounded like a man's voice. "Keep looking!!" The other man whispered anxiously. Then silence. I clutched my special coin. It had the family crest on one side and the picture of a Draconian with it's wings out on the other side. I suddenly realized this was what they wanted......they thought this was the source of my power....but they didn't realize the consequences if they did happen to kill me and get it....or maybe...maybe they did. I shook my head, ignoring the thought. I slowly opened the door. There was no one there. I looked at the window and saw that it was busted. The 2 guys must have gotten in and out this way. I heard someone behind me yawn. I turned around and saw Angel, who looked REALLY sleepy. I realized that he probably didn't get enough sleep. "Andrika, what was that noi-....... What the hell happened to the window?!?!?" I sighed. This was going to take a while.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Angel half listened as Andrika explained about the broken window. He noticed that she kept on clutching something around her neck. Then he realized what it was. It was the coin that Mother had given her for her 14th birthday. "They were after the coin weren't they?" He asked her, cutting her off in mid-sentence. Andrika gaped. "H-How did you know?" She asked, surprised. She hadn't even told him about what the 2 guys were talking about!! "I knew because mom mentioned to me once how special that coin is to this family and how if somebody evil happened to get it that something bad would happen to you." Then it hit her. The prophecy. But Angel didn't know about that, she was sure. Wolfram and Hart knew about the coin and the propechy. They had obviously put it together. She stared at Angel. He was the only one standing between Wolfram and Hart and her.   
  
  
AN: K i know it's really short but i'm too busy to write much more. I'll try to have the 6th part out soon. 


	6. The Light In a World Of Darkness Chapter...

The Light In A World Of Darkness Chapter 6  
  
AN: hey. been really busy. school, homework, going out of town, etc. enjoy  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Angel so don't sue me.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Angel!! Cordelia's having a vision!!" Wesley yelled, anxiously. Cordelia, meanwhile, was on the floor writhering in pain. Angel stampeded down the stairs, with Andrika right behind him. Angel ran to her side and slowly picked her up. "What was it, Cordelia?" Wesley asked her. Cordelia clutched her forehead in pain. What she had seen was terrifying and she had no intention of saying what was in the vision. "I....can't....tell...you..." Her voice strained on every word. "Cordelia?" Angel whispered. Cordelia fainted.   
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I knew. I knew that what Cordy had seen had something to do with me. I sensed something coming. I slowly stood up and walked towards the door. "Andrika?" Wesley and Angel said at the same time. Angel stood up and walked towards me. I slowly opened the door. "Andrika where the hell are you going?" I looked around. There was something there. "Something's wrong," I whispered. "Stay here. I can handle it." I walked out into the cool air. "ANDRIKA!!" Wesley yelled but I had shut the door by then. I walked slowly towards the gate. I heard something move behind me and I whirled around. It was Dru and Darla. "Hello, luv. Long time no see, eh?" Dru said with that manaical gleam in her eyes. I sighed. "Why are you here?" I asked. "We just wanted to say hello to our dear friend." Darla said. "Right...friend...." Dru echoed. "So where's Spike?" I asked, seeing that Dru flinched at his very name. "You know he's in Sunnydale fawning over Buffy." Darla said and laughed."You guys have to leave. Angel might come out-" I was interuppted by the door opening slowly behind Darla and Dru. I saw Wesley poke his head out and look around. He spotted Darla and Dru and he disappeared behind the door. I could hear angry yelling. Angel burst through the door and he looked angry. "Why the hell are THEY here, Andrika?" He asked through gritted teeth. Dru smiled. "We were talking to an old friend, daddy dearest." I sighed. "Both of you leave. We'll talk later." I told them. Darla nodded and grabbed Dru's arm. "Let's go, Dru." I sighed again. I turned towards Angel. "How do you know them?" He asked, whispering. "It's a long story Angel, which I would prefer not to tell you." He nodded and walked back inside and I followed. Cordy had awakened and had been probably told by Wesley. I was met by stony faces from Cordy and Wesley. "You can tell that long story to us now, Andrika." Angel snapped. I nodded. "Ok."  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"It all started when you got your soul, Angel. I was looking for you and I stumbled upon Darla, Dru and Spike. Darla was very angry at you and s-she took it out on me.....She sired me." I let this sink in and i could see the looks of surprise on thier faces. "You mean-you're a vampire?!?!?" Cordy exclaimed. "Just wait!!! There's more............After Darla sired me, we took a boat to America. We were following you Angel. Darla still loved you, I could tell, so we followed you. I could tell that Darla didn't like having me around. She always believed that she was the strongest of our little group. Spike and Dru knew, immediatly after I became a vampire, that I could easily beat Darla. Darla never saw this. Fast foward a few decades and we're in Sunnydale. Spike and Dru are already drifting away from Darla. I was too. Then, Darla got dusted. And I was no longer a vampire." Wesley had a skeptical look on his face. "How could you be a vampire one minute and then the next minute you're not?" He asked me. "I don't know, Wesley. It just happened and i can't explain it. Maybe the Powers That Be suddenly decided that I wasn't supposed to be a vampire. I DON'T KNOW." I said. I sighed. "Now Darla seems to want me back in our little group which is tres weird." I looked around at their faces. Angel was burrowing his brow, thinking. Wesley still looked skeptical and Cordelia just had a look of total surprise on her face. "I bet you anything Wolfram and Hart have something to do with this." Angel said. Wesley nodded. "If they make you into a vampire again, you will be the strongest one on their side. Which would not be good." Wesley said to me. I raised a hand to my forehead, which hurt like hell. "Andrika, are you ok?" Cordy asked me with concern in her voice. "What? Yeah I'm fine, it's just that i have way too much on my mind...." I shut my eyes tight and didn't see the wide smiles growing on their faces. "Andrika, we know the best place to go to let it all out." Angel said, smiling. I opened my eyes and saw his grin. "....Where?" I asked cautiously. "You'll see." Angel said as he grabbed a hold of my arm and led me out towards the car. Wesley and Cordelia followed.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
When we arrived at our destination, i was ready to strangle Angel. We were at the karaoke bar. "I swear I'm going to kill you Angel, if you make me sing!!" I exclaimed to him as we walked inside. The Host came up to us. "Hello, Angel. Oh yes, before I forget, your lawyer pals are here." The Host motioned towards a table near the stage. There sat 4 lawyers. I didn't know who they were. Angel did though. "Lindsey." Angel muttered fiercly. "Uh Angel, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Andrika here..." Cordy whispered to him. "I don't think they'll touch her. They don't have any of their goons here." Was the whispered reply back. "Hey, you guys aren't going to make me SING are you?" I asked. Angel smiled. "You had a good voice when we were kids, so you probably still have one now." I swear I could have killed him right then and there but I refrained. "Oh, is Angel's baby sister going to sing?" The Host asked me. I sighed. "All right I will." The Host smiled. "What song?" He asked. "Ironic, by Alanis Morrisette." I answered quickly. "Ok. Go get on the stage now." I groaned but walked towards the stage. Nobody was really paying attention to me. Except the lawyers. Their eyes bore into my soul. I grabbed the mike and the music started to play. I closed my eyes and started to sing.  
  
"A lost man turned 98, he won the lottery and died the next day. It's a black fly in your chardonnay, it's a death row pardon 2 minutes too late.   
And isn't it ironic? Don't you think?  
It's like rain on your wedding day, it's a free ride when you're already late, it's the good advice that you just didn't take. And who would've thought it figures?  
Mr. Play-It-Safe was afraid to fly. He packed his suitcase, and kissed his kids goodbye. He waited his whole damn life to take that flight and as the plane crashed down, he thought, 'Well, isn't this nice?'.   
And isn't it ironic? Don't you think?  
It's like rain on your wedding day, it's a free ride when you're already late, it's the good advice that you just didn't take.   
And who would've thought it figures?  
Well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you when you think everything's ok and everything's going right....And life has a funny way of helping you out when think everything's gone wrong and everything blows up in your face....  
A traffic jam when you're already late, a no smoking sign on your cigarette break. it's like 10,000 spoons when all you need is a knife. It's meeting the man of my dreams and then meeting his beautiful wife."   
When I sang that line I opened my eyes and looked directly at the lawyer named Lindsey and the somewhat beautiful lady sitting next to him.   
"And isn't it ironic? Don't you think? A little too ironic....yeah I really do think...  
It's like rain on your wedding day, it's a free ride when you're already late, it's the good advice that you just didn't take and who would've thought it figures?  
And well life has a funny way of sneaking up on you, and life has a funny, funny way of helping you out, helping you out..."  
  
I looked around. The place was speechless. I could see Cordy and Wesley standing in the back with their mouths wide open. Angel was standing next to them and smiling. Then there was wild applause and I blushed, then bowed. I walked off the stage and stared at Lindsey. He smiled at me and I smiled back. I walked up to Wesley, Cordy and Angel. "That was incredible, Andrika!! You have a great voice!!" Cordy exclaimed. I blushed deeply. "Thanks..." I said, quietly. "One part irked me," Wesley said. "Why were you looking at Lindsey during that one line?" I smirked. "He's cute." Was my response. Angel sighed. "He's evil, Andrika. Stay away from him." Wesley warned me. "No, he works for an evil company. He's not evil. I can tell..." I said. The arguing was cut short when the Host came up to us. "That was amazing!" The Host said, smiling. "What about the soul/future reading?" Angel said, quickly. The smile turned into a frown. "I don't like giving good people bad news. Andrika," He turned to me. "You have some really bad times in front of you and stay away from Darla and Drusilla, ok?" I nodded. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lindsey getting up and heading towards the exit. I excused myself from our little group and walked towards him. "Hi Lindsey." I said quietly to him. He turned around and smiled. "Hi Andrika." I didn't want to know how he knew my name. I was smacked back into reality when Lindsey grabbed my hand and pulled me up the stairs. We went out into the night and walked away from the bar. Lindsey gently pushed me into a wall. We started to kiss but then Lindsey was sitting on the ground 5 feet away from me. Standing near him was a very very pissed off Angel. Angel looked ready to kill Lindsey and was about to when I grabbed his arm and pulled him away from Lindsey. "Why the hell were you kissing that bastard, Andrika?!?" He nearly screamed. I slapped him. He recoiled. "Angel, leave him alone, ok? I like him and he was the first guy I've ever kissed and then you go and ruin it!! Stay out of my lovelife Angel." Angel looked at me with hurt and then went back into the bar. I helped Lindsey up. "I'm sorry. I just have an overprotective brother." I muttered to him. He laughed and went back into the bar. I sat against the wall and stared at the barely visible stars. My mind kept on going back to what the host had said. I only had one question. When?  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
AN: That was my longest yet......did u like? please review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'm begging you!!!!!! 


End file.
